tale of pyres
by tomoya okazaki
Summary: the tital is very self explanitory its the story of pyres a mysterios thing that cant be seen only herd by spyro and no won els but spyro forgets him and cant hear him eney more then cynder starts to hear him what will she do to help please no flamers ok.
1. Chapter 1

Tale of matterChapter one

As I opened my eyes I realized one thing, "I'm not at my computer anymore". I said. I observed my surroundings, everything was black, there was a small hole big enough for a peep of the outside world. I tried to remembered "ok I was at my computer, then struck on the back of the head". ouch! I winced in pain as the thought accord feeling my head. There was a big bump, and... I couldn't remember after that. I peeped through the peep hole to see two dragons one of them had a slim red under side, a dark pitch black scale color, one sharp blade at the tip of it's tale, with a crest at the top of her head. next to her was a purple dragon with a yellow under side and two horns and a tale like a rattle snake. Then I knew they were spyro and cynder, I screamed there names but they didn't even flinch at first I thought they didn't speak English but soon after a glowing yellow figure popped out of nowhere and yelled "yo spyro. What are you doing with the she witch". then I knew I could here them but they couldn't here me. "What is going on here?" I questioned. Nothing. I was alone no one could here or see me and I was starving I thought I'm going to die here. Then I decided "mine as well watch the dragons I mean it's not like everyday a make believe story character come to life". Then I thought "wait these are make-believe characters" I thought about all the books I read then came to a conclusion. No one has discovered all the dimensions and maybe just maybe this is one of them. I despised that idea but this could be another dimension. If it was it was my ticket out of here my ticket out of here. I remembered reading if you empty your mind you can think better. I emptied my mind completely then imagined I was next to spyro and instantuaslly I was. "The boys back home will never believe this". I thought. Ok what to do next first I need to find a way to be seen. Then get the freak out of here! Although I could stay and watch my heroes do whatever they do I thought long and hard about it, I finally said I'll stay for three nights that's it.

After a long and undiniebly wierd day I had grown very tired so I followed my heroes to there bed room area ony to find they slept on the ground wich wasn't a problem to me because I sleep on the floor all the time. As I fell asleep i remembered somthing I saw... a/n ok first off I think its kind of short and I didn't do well for the big first fanfic I think I left a good cliff hanger please r/r


	2. Chapter 2

**Tale of matter**

**Chapter 2**

**Mysterous thing **

I saw a weird machine with a blue swirling ring with a purple inside it looked like a portal. Apparently I went through it because I got closer and closer to it as some people in black pushed me through. I felt very cold for a moment, then hot, then it was shocked multiple times in very painful spots, then last it felt like I was squeezed, then fell out the other side to finally faint. "Wow" I said to my self although I had big gaps in my memory at least I knew how I got here but today it felt different. I saw spyro staring at me with horror. I new he wouldn't here me but I said what are you looking at and he started to look real scared. I decided I gonna have some fun, "boo!" I yelled. Goooooohst! He hollered, and ran. Probably something happened where he can here me now but not see me. I couldn't believe how calm I was about this, I was kidnapped thrown threw a portal, lost no direction, and no food. I ended up next to Cynder who looked so peacful. Well better start thinking of a way out of here. I said well if they are starting to be able to here me maybe soon they could see me and that would my ticket out of here. I pictured myself saying "see yah suckers". It made me laugh. that just made Spyro even more scared, finally Cynder woke up she yelled at Spyro "why are you screaming?" He stuttered "g-g-g-ghost!" He said still shocked. She looked where he pointed with his paw. "I don't see anything." she said. But, but. spyro stuttered. Just go to back to bed. Cynder finished. Spyro didn't give up. I'll prove you're a ghost, he said disparity. Well I won't let that happen one I'm going to die in about 3 days so don't worry and to I have no clue where I am. I said. Spyro was shocked he thought ghosts could live forever. One more thing, I said. I'm not a ghost you just cant see me. Oh. So how can we make it where I can see you? He questioned. That I don't know. I replied. What's your name? he said. Oh it's… What? He asked. I don't know. Strange, what element are you? Um what? Never mind, are you a cheetah? No. Dragon fly? No. What are you? I don't know. At that morning I started to forget everything for some strange reason. Well we just have to talk to the guardians. No! I interrupted, I can't be seen. But I need to know what you are, and you do to. Yes but who are these guardians? "They are the masters of the elements there also the last of there kind"… spyro stoped.(flash back)"spyro a dragon never trully dies", ignitus said. "they simple bond with nature." but i can't loose you spyro argued." "you must go!" ignitus yelled, and with that ignitus had lunched spuro and cynder in a fire sheild to safety.

what? I asked. Well Ignitus had died so unfortunately you won't meet him. I could have sworn i saw him shed a small tear. Oh sorry. Probably we won't find out what you are because he usually knows that stuff. So I'm doomed? Yah you could say that. Great I'm stuck. Well maybe we could find out how you came to the temple. Spyro asked. Oh I know that I came here from following you. Oh. "Well lets see here you have no idea who you are, what you are, or where you come from, and you probibly have a dark past. This may sound strange but im sensing dejavu here". spyro said. "How its not like any one els is invisible". i said still confused. "I'm saying thats what happen to me at first sparx familly found me as an egg".spyro said with an attitude like i was dum. "Um who's sparx" I questioned. he had told me about how the temple was under attack in an atempt to destroy the new purple dragon. "so when did you find out you where a dragon?" I asked. he had told me how he met ignitus. "Well you found him quite coinsidentilly".i told him. "yah." "well you seem pretty calm since ten minutes ago you where screaming, ghost! ghost!" i laghed that he got so scared. "ok since where all cleared can you tell cynder that you are real and not a ghost?" spyro asked looking at me like a little kitten telling me, "please let me sleep on tghe bed?" i told him no because i needed to stay secret wich i didn't it was just somthing that told me not to tell anybody. so what do we do now? a/n ok still at writers block but i got the chapter done have no clue where to go from here please r/r and give ideas im open minded and feel free to tell me everything you whant and dont't hold back. till next time x3


	3. Chapter 3

**Tale of pyris **

**Chapter 3**

**Men in black**

"Should we do something?" a mysterious man said.

"No they won't find what there looking for." Another man said with a much deeper voice.

"Well what if he doesn't know why he is there?" the man questioned.

"Patients rouge the time will come" the darker man said.

"Ok so where do we have to go?" Spyro complained.

Well first lets just… I stopped at that moment I couldn't move then at that moment, words came out that I didn't want to say or do. "You must forget." A weird dark voice said.

"What?" Spyro stunned at the voice.

"It can't be. Can it?" Spyro shocked as to what's happening. The strangely a great stream of what looked like light but was black and white speckles engulfed Spyro out of no where. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Spyro screamed in pain. "What now Spyro?" Cynder asked sleepily. What the… then she to became engulfed in this light and soon they fainted. I was then able to control myself, at first I thought they where dead then I herd a moan. They where moaning at the pain at my newly found power awoken. When they awoke Spyro acted like I wasn't there. I thought that "well he must have been trying to remember what happen," but for the rest of the day he was acting like a person who had been brain washed. Soon I became tired of waiting for Spyro to talk to me, and he decided to go to sleep. I thought I should sleep to, maybe I'll remember more things.

**(Flash back) **

"_Ok what will be your new name." A voice asked._

_...The name wouldn't say._

"_Remember it will take a while for the process of human to dragon transformation to end and for a while you will blend in with your surroundings. Nobody can see you. Understand." the voice kept talking. "You have chosen … the matter and energy dragon. It will take 3 days at most for the process to end you will no longer need food nor water in you're dragon form."_

_good bye friend and I hope you will find who you're looking for. I told him._

**(End of flash back)**

A/n ok I thought I would hold back my name till the end and give a round of applause to my co-writer saruman darkfang he has been a huge help and to inspiration for writing stories draco arc nova and please r/r

the darkness is rising- spyroxcynder4ever


End file.
